Challenge to a Champion
by John Patrick Ryan Sr
Summary: This comes from a challenge to write an non Ash focused story. The S.S. Anne is a grave disaster but is not given to much attention. Here it spurs a Challenge to Kanto's Champion!


I do not own Pokemon or any of the other shows you may notice here.

….

Fuchsia City was known for in part for its ninja so covert meetings weren't exactly out of place but this one had to be one of the more unusual in recent years. The Bouncing Magikarp was one of the city's older pubs located near the docks and know more as a fisherman's pace than anything else, which made the meeting in the upstairs room all the more interesting. The drinks were on the higher end of what the place usually served or were the sparkling variety preferred by trainers who wanted to keep a clear head, though some were completely out of character for their significantly higher price.

Marcus the local ferry owner was present along with the local dockworkers union head Danny. Marcus was older having traveled in his youth though never participating in a league, and Danny was a Fuchsia native. Marcus's ferry's primary passengers were trainers to the Seafoam Islands or Cinnabar Island. There were a few other small business owners like Marcus and Union leaders like Danny in the room from the smaller ports and towns that relied on the sea in Kanto.

What truly stood out though wasn't the small business and union men however. Mr. Blue from Terracotta town sat next to Alakazam. Mr. Blue easily the one of if not the richest man in the room. He made his money mostly from promoting tourism to Kanto. Next to him was the head of Kanto Fisherman's Association and business owner Ed Alzate. Ed probably had the most respect with trainers out of everyone in the room, as the Association gave out free fishing rods to trainers. Personally he was the largest independent seller of fishing supplies in the region. Next to Ed is where the group got weird. Lieutenant Surge sat petting his Raichu and looking like he was contemplating bolting out the door and next to him sat an Officer Jenny wearing a captain's uniform that also signified she was from Cerulean.

The VIP's sat at one end of the room while the tables formed a loose square around the room were filled with the businessmen and union representatives. On the outside of the square a few people rested along the walls or at the bar. Finally it was time for Danny, as the local leader to open the meeting.

"As you all know we are all here for one reason, the S.S. Anne disaster," the room bowed their heads in silence for a minute, " the largest marine time disaster in Kanto history, and one of if not the largest in peace time history for the league. It left thousands dead and the majority or the survivors were either trainers on board for the inaugural tournament or credit their survival to these trainers. And it's being considered a terrorist attack."

That was the rub and why the room was meeting. Kanto didn't have as much sea trade compared to the other regions. Vermilion and Cerulean were the main examples both today and historically. With the stance it was a terrorist attack the league responding as such the actual economic and marine time situation developing was not being handled.

"40 percent survival rate amongst a ship with 20 percent being trainers. As it is not being treated as a marine time disaster but a terrorist attack numbers are unofficial but several experts say that had the crew not been attack it would have been 60 percent survival rate. A similar sized disaster two years ago in Hoenn with a negligible amount trainers had an 89% survival rate with the majority of deaths occurring due to the initial hyper beam."

"Regional safety regulations," began Mr. Blue, "Kanto hasn't updated league sea travel requirements since Oak was a champion and we've always been rather lax. Perhaps if we approach Lance together-"

"Not going to happen," cut in Surge, "rumor has Bruno tried. Unofficially our ability to handle a major local disaster at sea has decreased significantly."

"Most of Cerulean's sea search and rescue is privately funded. We get less because of the gym but the gym leaders haven't participated in our S&R plans for a while," finished Officer Jenny with a scowl.

"While construction standards have remained constant Kanto's standards for sea safety have fallen significantly to the rest of the world. Most of our groups have lobbied the league at points to resolve this only to be met by indifference. Even now after such a disaster reasonable plans to resolve this aren't being implemented," stated Danny.

That was why they were meeting in secret. It was clear serious actions needed to be taken.

"It's worse than that," began Mr. Blue, "we could soon be looking at a serious economic partnership with Hoenn similar to what we have with Johto."

Surge turned red and nearly stood up before thinking better of it as murmurs broke out in the room.

Johto and Kanto had been partners historically since the start of the Indigo League. Thus despite periods of separation their economies messed pretty well, from growing together. It was not unusual for the two regions to have the same Champion like Lance presently is. Hoenn however didn't share that history and was a global marine time leader for centuries. Sootopolis alone was once was one of the world's greatest empires based off its navy.

A merger would lead to Hoenn's shipping industry easily dominating Kanto's. This would be made worse by the likely rising insurance cost on Kanto's ship's due to lack of regulation. Johto would come out better than Kanto due to minor historical differences. To the men in the room it was becoming disturbingly possible that Kanto's marine economy never that big outside Cerulean and Vermilion could be in for a rough time.

"Maybe Lorelei," started one of the men.

"Has been pivotal to the Sevii Islands but not much else," he was cut off.

"It seems," began Ed, "that our problems could be dealt with by dealing with the Champion."

Stone cold silence. Surge and Jenny rose to their feet pokeballs in hand.

"Ed," spoke Marcus also holding a pokeball, "what exactly do you mean."

The conversation was skirting close to treason.

"Relax," Ed held his hands up, "Lance can be challenged."

"Sorry bub, I'm not champion material," replied Surge as he relaxed.

"Not me surely," stated Marcus, "I couldn't handle the conference."

"If I may I invited a man here for just that," replied Ed.

"You said nothing about challenging the league, much less the Champion for his title when you invited me here," spat out a figure by the bar with a touch of anger and surprise.

"You're back in Kanto for a while you said. Besides you were concerned about your research anyway. Think how much you could do as a champion," replied Ed.

"If you could explain," asked an incredulous Danny.

"I'm part of a team that protects and studies Lapras. An unfortunate medical issue will keep me in Kanto till after the Conference," came the reply.

Ed's plan while insane at first had merit. I had a good team. I was technically a member of ACE the elite trainer unit used to defend the region. My time was spent against poachers primarily. The reason I was back in Kanto instead of at sea was one unfortunately got a bit of a lucky shot. He managed to hit me with a whip, ordinarily this wouldn't be as big of a deal but it was coated in the blood of an Arbok. Arbok's had highly poisonous blood like there typing. I'm just lucky an actual Arbok didn't get me. That probably wouldn't have been survivable.

I had a good team. To help against poachers I was allowed twelve Pokémon. I had two Kingdras one who was my starter. I had a massive Tentacruel I caught near the South Pole. My Lanturn I had nearly as long as my starter and was a gift from my parents. Then there was my Houndoom well trained but spoiled. He was more a gift to myself, everyman should have a dog. Jynx and Ludicolo were two of my more unique pokemon. Ludicolo was the only pokemon I'd purchased from a breeder and buy was he worth it. I'd wanted him for his egg moves Giga Drain and Synthesis. Getting those two together naturally was nearly impossible. I purchased his egg and to my surprise when he hatched as a Lotad he was a shiny. Jynx I caught fully grown and was an absolute monster. If I needed to finish a fight Jynx was my choice. Then there was my final surprise. Relatively new but powerful, caught near Kalos, she would be my hidden ace.

Lorelei, I've met before and I think I could handle her. If I can take Lorelei, I can take Bruno. There close in power but I think some of the key difference in my team members over Lorelei would lead to victory. Agatha is sole issue and in all reality the only reason Lance hasn't lost his title years ago. Agatha is a beast and in the rare cases she's beat Lance's dragons still give him a victory. Still I fought Drake once and won, in an unofficial match. If Agatha or the Conference doesn't trip me up I have a shot at the Championship. I have possible a real shot at being Champion of Kanto.

Shakenly, I raise my voice, "I'll do it," and then with slightly more confidence, "I'll do it!"

"Really," asked Surge.

Knowing what he met I tossed out my oldest partner and a regal Kingdra joined the room.

"Short of a surprise in the conference itself and possibly Agatha, I think could have a decent shot at the Championship," wonder still in my voice.

"Besides, we couldn't make any real moves till the Conference is done anyway. Too much money on the line," stated Mr. Alzate.

Discussion continued into the night about alternatives some political some private but none the less my path was set.

….

Since I was already in Fuchsia City it made sense to start the gym challenge. Walking into the gym with Houndoom I was met by Koga. He looked Houndoom questionably. It made sense Houndoom was pampered but well trained. Koga easily noticed the signs of the training but also the signs that it wasn't used to combat. In the end it didn't matter unless you participated in the league before you got a handicap on your first three badges. Koga could have down Houndoom with a different team but his first time trainers' team just had a Spinarak and Nidorina.

….

Disembarking at Cinnabar Island, I headed to Blaine's hotel. Usually finding him would be a challenge but we had met at several science conferences over the years.

"So you're participating in the Indigo League,"

"You don't seem surprised," I asked.

"For all you love the research you do while protecting Lapras you enjoy battling to much. Usually it's participate in a league then retire as a researcher. You're doing it wrong. Here I got something for you," said Blaine tossing me a pokeball.

"Tirtouga, the ancestor of most turtle pokemon, it hunted on land in in warm seas and dives to depths beyond half a mile. I was responsible for some of the technology used to restore it. I thought it may be something you'd like."

"Thank you," I replied sincerely. You would think someone like me who traveled a lot would have a lot of unique pokemon. The thing is most of my pokemon are caught near league territory or on its edges, with the exception of Tentacruel. I was able to catch Tentacruel because it was endangering the Lapras herd. It was one of a handful of artic Tentacruel that had been caught.

In the end I defeated Blaine. I wound up starting with Jynx. In theory it was a bad match, in a volcano with against fire types, but Jynx was one of my heavy hitters and I really needed her to have experience against fire types. Knowing me Blaine wasn't holding back as much as he should have. I wound up switching out Jynx for Lanturn. It had been a while since Lanturn fought on land but she was still extremely capable.

….

Pewter City was Tirtouga's show. The last of my handicap gym battles was another that could have been an easy victory. Probably the easiest because even going easy Blaine had years of experience and could counter easier than Flint. Now it was time for the harder battles but I was ready, from the start.

….

Cerulean City was a match of water types. The sisters get a bad rap in a lot of ways. Starting out with water pokemon there is a lot of weakness. It's easy to train around but when having to fight handicapped your best bet is a rarer choice for the fight with some immunity. That's why the Staryu line is popular with the gym. At the intermediate level it's more of a choice of terrain tactics, can you fight in the water, or on your small island? They started with Seal and I let Kingdra out. I ended up fighting a Gyrados and another Kingdra. My Kingdra and I had a great time but ultimately we'd surpassed the Cerulean Gym as water battler's years ago. Still the gym wasn't bad and I heard the youngest sister is on a journey to be a water type master. I'd like to face her one day.

….

Vermilion City or the city of frustrations for water type trainers. Possibly trainers in general Surge is equal opportunity but water type trainers on a whole tend to hate him. Electricity after all is a natural enemy. I have a few counters however. Still who to use. I wanted to introduce Tirtouga to a higher level fight but depending on Surge's choice that could be a one hit KO start still.

In hindsight Surge knew my goal. Tirtouga is knocked out with ease by an Electivire. Kingdra, not my starter, finishes it but falls to Surge's Ampharos. He knows I have counters but is showing the sheer raw voltage he has available. This is when Ludicolo comes out. I could be worse and let out Jynx but this will get the point across. Ludicolo absolutely controls the field. Ampharos, Jolteon, and Raichu fall before it. In the end Surge gives me an assessing look and calls the match. He confides in me his options, on hand, were either a Magnezone or an Electrode for the fight. Had it been Magnezone we both knew I would have switched out and one the fight. Electrodes are harder to deal with especially well trained ones. Surge knew however there most fearsome ability, explosion was a one shot attack and would ultimately fail.

I left Vermilion with Surge's respect. Tirtouga did end up getting a few battles against electric types of suitable for him. I think the experience would do us good.

….

Lavender Town was considered the stopping point for new trainers to Kanto. Some religiously avoided the place but the potential for rare ghost pokemon was there. Also Rock Tunnel was nearby and made for great training.

After spending a great deal of time thinking about it I skip it. If I wanted experience fighting higher level ghosts before the conference I would go to Mt Pyre and seek out Phoebe.

I did not want to run into Agatha. I had a feeling if she was able to fight me before I challenged her in the Elite four in any later challenged I would be crushed. As it stood I may still loose handily in the future.

….

Celadon was perhaps the most upsetting of all my fights. 6th gym really should have been a fight. Not much of one in fact. I started with Ludicolo expecting somethig like the fight Surge gave. What I got… well if I'm champion this gym is going under review. I hear they have a great pokemon education class but they need serious help. I can't tell if they're just not too serious about fighting or are simply weak.

One amazing thing comes out of Celadon though. I meet an older trainer who has a Slowking. Slowking are amazing pokemon. They can use fire attacks for one! Mix this potent psychic abilities and its water typing make for an awesome pokemon. Slowking's trainer offers to let me take Slowking due to his increasing age but Slowking wants to stay with his trainer till the end. Slowking will then seek me out. It's an honor to be judged worthy of being left a prize pokemon and to be found worthy as a trainer by a Slowking.

….

Sabrina of Saffron City, a name synonymous with fear. All league challengers fear facing her. Trainers who focus on ghost or dark types have some advantage but only the best truly stand a chance. Giovanni may be the final challenge of the traditional circuit but Sabrina is where many flattered. The fight was invigorating. Jynx covered the gym in a blizzard like none other. This is what makes my Jynx so unique. Blizzard, a sustained blizzard, usually takes a lot out of a pokemon and can typically only be held for a few minutes. Mine can hold it for two hours and still fight. Jynx blitzed 4 of Sabrina's 6 pokemon, only to fall to a Gallade. Houndoom defeats Gallade but loses to an Alakazam. That Alakazam is narrowly defeated by Lanturn, winning me the gym badge.

….

Giovanni's missing! This late in the season!?

….

I found one of the lessor gym leaders…it went poorly for him. Lanturn may have well been a ghost type for how he looked at her afterwards.

I should check if Giovanni's back before training for the conference.

….

No Giovanni.

….

I won the conference. I admit there was good talent there. A kid named Ash had a good team but could benefit from serious training. How he got all his badges, still a unique team that has power behind it. Perhaps if I unseat the champion, maybe I'll see about putting him in a beginning position for the league. Ace may crush him but a local self-defense force posting has potential. Gary I wasn't going to touch. He couldn't see it but I saw and I believe his grandfather saw the future researcher in him. If I lost though maybe an internship. Sure Lapras weren't flashy compared to other research but it can't hurt to get your feet wet.

Now for Lorelei. Predictably she starts with a Lapras. I let lose Tentacruel. My artic Tentacruel. The Tentacruel I only have because it was too much of a danger to the Lapras pod. Lorelei's Lapras is better trained and would have been able to take on Tentacruel in the wild but with a trainer Lapras falls. Lorelei's surprised and continues to be surprised. Two Dewgong fall with absolute brutality. Finally with a near suicide attack a Piloswine puts an end to Tentacruel's rampage. I let Houndoom face the Pilosine it would probably be his only chance to fight one of the elite four with the possible exception of Agatha. Pilosine and a Jynx fall only for my pal to be beaten by another Lapras. Lanturn wins the fight for me against what I now believe is Lorelei's starter. The psychic shields protecting the audience are nearly breached several times and the battlefield now more resembles the artic seas but we win.

Bruno is where I know it's time to differentiate. It's Ludicolo's and Jynx's fight. Ludicolo wins the first two engagements but ultimately falls to a mix of fighting attacks and fire attacks from a Machamp. Jynx sweeps the field. I think with the exception of in the ocean without these two Bruno would have won handily. It's kind of humbling. And the fact that Lance could so easily defeat him makes me worried as well. How would I fare against the champion? I thought I could do this crazy plan to unseat Kanto's champion but could I really?

Agatha was a full six on six battle. Two Gengar, a Gourgeist and Chandelure, Mismagius, and Banette vs Ludicolo, Jynx, Sharpedo, Houndoom, Lanturn and Kingdra. Houndoom was my final pokemon and it defeated Banette. It was the hardest fight of my life. It's rumored the only one to have ever sweeped Agatha in recent years is Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh, using only two pokemon. Lance is said to need four.

This is it I could be the champion. My final fight in the Indigo League, Champion Lance, The Dragon Master.

My starter vs a Gyrados victory Kingra.

Kingdra vs Dragonair, Dragonair has him on the ropes but using blizzard and snipping icebeams leads to victory.

Kingdra vs Dragonite, Dragonite defeats my starter.

Jynx vs Dragonite, keeping up the ice leads to victory.

Jynx vs Charizard, Charizard victory.

Lanturn vs Charizard, Lanturn full the win.

Lanturn vs Lance's Kingdra, Lanturn narrowly knocks Kingdra out but is finished as well due to Kingdra's draco meter.

Lance's final pokemon, his starter Dragonite. I'm three down, I still have Ludicolo and Tentacruel but I think it's time to bring out my surprise. Dragalge, terror of sailors, my poison dragon. Rarely have I been pushed to let it out. I would have to say its training is not yet perfected. I would like to expand its natural move pool add more TM's and let it focus more on mastering its attacks. Still the fighting is vicious. Dragonite emerges victorious but tired, poisoned, and wounded. Ludicolo plays defensively and scores a finishing hit with solar beam.

With a mostly fresh Ludicolo on the field and one unused pokemon on my belt, I AM KANTO'S NEW CHAMPION!

….

I may write of the expanded Universe for this story one day but let's end things here.


End file.
